The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of gas spring devices and, more particularly, to flexible spring members having a restrictive, elastomeric band disposed along the exterior thereof. Such flexible spring members can be used to form gas spring assemblies and/or suspension systems including one or more of such gas spring assemblies. Additionally, the subject matter of the present disclosure relates to methods of manufacturing flexible spring members and gas spring assemblies including the same.
The subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in conjunction with components for suspension systems of wheeled vehicles, and will be shown and described herein with reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the subject matter of the present disclosure is also amenable to use in other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary. For example, the subject matter of the present disclosure could be used in connection with gas spring assemblies of non-wheeled vehicles, support structures, height adjusting systems and actuators associated with industrial machinery, components thereof and/or other such equipment. Accordingly, the subject matter of the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to use associated with gas spring suspension systems of wheeled vehicles.
Wheeled motor vehicles of most types and kinds include a sprung mass, such as a body or chassis, for example, and an unsprung mass, such as two or more axles or other wheel-engaging members, for example, with a suspension system disposed therebetween. Typically, a suspension system will include a plurality of spring devices as well as a plurality of damping devices that together permit the sprung and unsprung masses of the vehicle to move in a somewhat controlled manner relative to one another. Movement of the sprung and unsprung masses toward one another is normally referred to in the art as jounce motion while movement of the sprung and unsprung masses away from one another is commonly referred to in the art as rebound motion.
In some cases, it may be desirable for a suspension system to be capable of displacement through an increased range of travel, such as may permit a suspension system to be capable of undergoing a lifting action in which pressurized gas is transferred into one or more gas spring, such as, for example, may operate to increase the height of a vehicle body. Additionally, or in the alternative, it may, in some cases, be desirable for a suspension system to be capable of undergoing a kneeling action in which pressurized gas is transferred out of one or more of the gas springs, such as, for example, to reduce the height of the vehicle, such as to a level that is better suited for loading or unloading and/or for ease of ingress and egress of passengers, for example. In such cases, conventional flexible spring members and corresponding gas spring assemblies formed thereby may be less well suited for performing the foregoing and/or other operations.
Notwithstanding the common usage and overall success of conventional flexible spring members and the corresponding gas spring devices, it is believed beneficial to continue to develop end member assemblies that may advance the art of gas spring devices, such as by developing constructions that can provide desired performance characteristics and/or other features.